


I don't know how to say I like you, so get out of my school

by luxraoe



Series: sohachiso [1]
Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Constipation, Four Seasons prompt, M/M, Pining, dokonjofinger - Freeform, hand holding, slight sojun character study i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxraoe/pseuds/luxraoe
Summary: Learning to love through the seasons.  Well, as close to learning as we can get anyway.
Relationships: Sojun (sb69)/ Hachin (sb69)
Series: sohachiso [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850653
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	I don't know how to say I like you, so get out of my school

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping again but i'm surprisingly proud of this :0  
> as always enjoy and follow my twitter @luxraoe

Looking back on the previous months, they often broke out in small fits of laughter. It wasn’t too far along into the school year that their Principle ordered them to form a band. Sitting in a circle in the studio, a spread of music sheets scattered the floor, sticky with the messy remains of ice pops. 

The air conditioning unit was busted for another week and Sojun expressed his immense distaste for the heat. “It’s cooler outside than it is in here.” He complained, tugged at his shirt to air out the building sweat. Hachin snickered, lips wrapped around an ice pop that was unfortunately dripping onto some empty music sheets. “Maybe if you weren’t as stuck up, you could finally wind down and cool off like the rest of us.” 

“What does that even mean?” Yasu asked, raising an eyebrow in his band mate’s direction. “Also you’re making a mess.” 

The myumon hissed, shoving the remains of his treat into his mouth before cleaning off the sticky sugar from his fingers. They promised to keep the studio clean today or else face the wrath of Himeko’s sharp tongue when it was the girl’s turn to practice. 

Joe chuckled faintly, leaning against the platform stage as he strummed chords, almost at random. Really, he was just exploring different notes until something struck them with a bit of inspiration. “It wouldn’t be as hot if you just took off your jacket.” The phoenix comments ideally. 

“Yeah! What Joe said!” Hachin points to the stuffy coat the delinquent still clung to. “Just take it off and stop being such a baby!” 

The majority of Dokoyubi had shed their jackets to help keep the heat at bay, piling their discarded outerwear on top of one of the standup amps. Sojun was stubborn, wanting to keep up whatever image he held so highly about himself. The komainu huffed, opening his mouth to retort but had little to say. Biting the bullet, he shed his jacket, letting out a small sigh of relief when the building heat faded away momentarily. The stifling hot air clung back onto his skin the next moment, but the small relief was welcomed. 

“Now you have no excuse, hurry up and pick up a drumline.” Yasu smirked, waving a stack of empty music sheets in the air. 

“Like you made much progress.” He snaps back, lacking it’s usual aggressive edge. “Hachin, pass me a drink.” 

The bumblebee didn’t respond, instead was silently staring at his band mate with a vague expression. An odd look on someone so expressive. Bright eyes seemed to be in a slight trance, staring at Sojun as if he could see through him. “Hachin.” He tried again, tilting his head curiously before picking up a pencil and flinging towards the ogling myumon. 

“Fah!!” He yelped, rubbing his head to help soothe the small sting of pain. He was hit with the sharp end, damn it. 

“Pass me a drink, it's extra humid next to the drums.” The majority of the heat had been compressed to the back of the room, something about the vents only blowing hot air. Conveniently or not, the vents were pointed right towards the drummer seat. 

“Whatever, grab it yourself, you jerk!” Hachin shot back, pointing a finger accusingly. Joe stood up, reaching into their bag of snacks for a soft drink and tossing it towards Sojun. “Hurry up,” Joe groaned, “I'll end up being taken out for heat exhaustion at this point.” 

“My mom wants me to help at the shop after this too.” Yasu chimes in, sluggishly reaching for his guitar case. 

Hachin and Sojun share leveling glares before complying, reaching for their instruments to hammer out something to show for after wasting an hour of practice time.

* * *

The streets were taking on a festive tune as the months drew colder. The trees had begun to turn a warmer color, dying leaves decorating the sidewalks and parked cars. Hachin couldn’t see the appeal personally.

“Fah!” A cool breeze brushed against the pale skin of his cheeks, causing him to retreat into the warm collar of his jacket. “You have tons of stuff in your bag, give me some hand warmers or something” He whined.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I wouldn’t give any to you.” He sneers, playfully this time. Hachin can differentiate between his tones of voice enough to tell if he’s actually trying to pick a fight or not. 

“It’s not like you’re using them, Jerk!” 

“It’d be a waste on you, that’s all.” Hachin sniffles against the chill autumn air, wrapping his arms more tightly around himself as he shuffles along beside Sojun. He’s merciful enough to slow down his pace so that Hachin doesn't fall behind, reasoning that it’s to keep his whining to a minimum. “Why bother wearing a jacket if it doesn't keep out the cold?” 

“Fah! I don’t wanna hear that from _you_ of all people! Some of us aren’t built for this kind of weather!!” He shivered, rubbing his hands against his arms.

Sojun sighed, stopping at a crosswalk, eyeing the miserable bumble bee from the side. From this angle, Sojun knew that he was using his body to block off the wind. Unbelievable, he thought, using him for his own benefit. Simply unacceptable. Begrudgingly, Sojun removed one of his hands from his coat pocket and raised it towards Hachin. 

“Gimme your hand, it’s pathetic watching you like this.” 

“What is this? Fah!! Don’t tell me you bought more of those crappy electric shockers.” He yelled, stepping away from this band mate with an apprehensive expression. 

“”Shut up and take my hand.” He hissed, feeling a headache growing as the crosswalk signaled it was okay to walk again. 

Staring at him accusingly for another moment, Hachin hesitantly reached out his own hand. Feeling warm skin under his own chilled skin, the myumon quickly gripped the other’s hand. “Whoa! You’re throwing off so much heat! No fair!!” He cupped both hands around Sojun’s palm. 

It wasn’t lost on either of them how their hands were vastly different in size, yet Hachin’s hands fit snugly into place. The bumblebee was more than overjoyed to earn some form or warmth until they were safely tucked away into the heated music studio. 

The chilled wind brushed against Sojun’s own cheeks, noting that his face felt warmer than before. He would have to make sure he wasn’t coming down with a fever. 

* * *

The rushing screams from the audience would never cease to blow them away. Adrenaline pumping through their veins, fighting off the cold Winter air of the music arena. Baffled by the number of glowing pen lights that displayed their colors. 

Sojun tried his best to count the green one’s, having made a bet moments before their set list began about who had the most fans. The komainu allowed his eyes to wander, settling on the overexcited guitarist running across the stage. Hachin had this magnetism that drew in people’s attention, he admitted reluctantly. Sojun refused to accept that anyone had traits above his own. 

Sensing eyes on his back, Hachin turned his head and grinned back at him. It was unnecessary to address his band mates, rather, he should utilize his efforts to draw in more of the crowd. Despite himself, Sojun couldn’t help the natural, vicious smirk that curled his lips. 

Yasu addressed the crowd, growing more into his role as their band’s front-man. Sojun tapped out the next beat, raising his drumsticks to count the next measure before starting the next song. As the fast and heavy notes filled the arena, Sojun shared looks with his friends and grinned. 

Yes, he thought to himself, these people, this band - Dokonjofinger, was where he was meant to be. 

* * *

“Fah!! What are you doing here?!” 

“Idiot, you were the one who told us to come up here!” 

“Yeah, but where are the others.” Hachin huffed. 

The school rooftop was empty, thanks to Sojun’s efforts. He’d swindled some lunch money from some students loitering up here, then making them scurry back downstairs. Shaking down some rainy day funds and creating some peace and quiet were all victories in his opinion. 

Spring had just dawned across Medi City, bringing crisp air and bright blue skies. Soon, the school would be showering with cherry blossoms. The most ideal conditions for graduation, although he could do without the excessive amount of pollen in the air. Hachin seemed to think differently, happy to get whiffs of pollen with each breath. 

“Yasu had to talk with some of the faculty and Joe is visiting the Nurse for some medication.” Sojun scoffs, taking a bite of his lunch. “Didn’t you read the text?” 

The bumblebee tilted his head in confusion, pulling out his phone to check his messages. “Fah! I left it on mute!!” He fiddled with his phone for another moment before putting it away in his pocket. 

“Idiot.” 

“Jerk.” Hachin snickered, “I’m trying to graduate and phone policy can keep me from walking you know.” 

“Who are you and what have you done with the Idiot?” He jeered, harmlessly.

“Are you calling me stupid?!” 

“You only just now noticed?!” 

The two dropped their lunch, instead grappling onto each other. Hachin reached for Sojun’s jacket collar, pulling at the fabric and forcing the myumon to lean down to punching level. In defense, Sojun quickly moved a hand to block the incoming fist, covering the smaller hand with his own. Reaching his free hand out to tug at the other’s hair, trying to keep the bee from headbutting him with that horn of his. 

A sharp pain knocked the back of Sojun’s head, causing him to let go of Hachin and nurse an incoming bump. Pinching his eyes shut as he hissed in pain, the Komainu heard Hachin yelp loudly, meaning that he was in a similar state as himself. “I can’t leave you guys alone for five minutes.” Joe groaned. 

“You’re all hopeless.” Yasu commented, distancing himself from the ruckus before opening up his bento box and pulling out a pair of chopsticks. “What was so important anyway.” He asked. 

“Fah! I almost forgot!” Hachin gasped, glaring at Sojun, as if his lapse in focus was his fault. It was, but he would never admit that aloud. “I wanted to ask you guys something important, you know! Since graduation is coming up soon and stuff, so-.” 

“You’re babbling uselessly, hurry up and get to the point.” Sojun cut in, gesturing his hand in the air for him to continue.

“Fah!! I was getting there, give me a sec!” Hachin fidgeted, squirming under everyone’s pointed stares. Yasu had lifted his head up from his lunch when the bumblebee paused for too long and Joe looked about one moment away from interjecting. Finally, he asked, “Are we going to continue the band - Dokoyubi? I mean, we won’t have to anymore after all.”

The phoenix sighed, “I thought that was obvious.” He looked back at his friends, searching them for their replies. 

“I don’t do things halfway.” Yasu huffed, picking at his food before eating another bite. “Sojun?” 

“You already know my answer.” 

“Huh?” Hachin looked at the three of them, confused by being out of the loop. “Wait, what?”

“We all agreed to keep going before.” Joe reminds, hoping to help their friend recall their old promise. 

“Don’t blame him, Idiots have terrible memories.” Sojun teased. 

“Fah! Shut up, Jerk!” 

Privately, Sojun could understand where Hachin’s need for reassurance came from. Yasu probably had the same thoughts, now that he thought about it. Graduation was always a looming anxiety for them all, being chained to the band by expulsion wasn’t exactly something they could forget about. Still, even he knows that they’d grown beyond duty and are now firmly tied by their bond. 

Starting up at Hachin, discreetly from beneath his eyelashes - he wasn’t blind to Joe’s meddling looks when it came to Hachin and himself. Mindlessly, he allowed himself to be glad that his time with him wouldn’t end so soon. He wanted to stay with all of them, for as long as they would keep him. 

Perhaps he needed to be reassured as well. How childish, he thought, needing to be reaffirmed like this. The answer should have been common sense by now.

“Anyway,” Yasu tucked away his lunch box, pulling out a sheet from his jacket and showing it to his friends. “They want us to play at graduation, apparently. We’re up for it, I assume.” He asked, a confident smirk playing at his lips. 

Their lead vocalist was met with appropriate amounts of enthusiasm.


End file.
